


The Climb

by MBmasher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lily White - Freeform, Multi, Post-Canon, mountain climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBmasher/pseuds/MBmasher
Summary: Umi, Rin and Nozomi climb a mountain.
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Sonoda Umi/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The Climb

Rin awoke from her sleep, feeling her body being shaken by something.

"Rin! Nozomi! Come on, get up! Today's gonna be an exciting day!" Rin could make out Umi's excited voice.

Rin groggily rubbed her eyes before seeing Umi's bright smile and three backpacks next to her.

"Hmm? What's happening today, Umi-chan?" Nozomi asked, equally confused as Rin.

"We're going mountain climbing again! There's no time to waste!" Umi jumped on the spot before running off to take a bath. Rin and Nozomi looked at each other and exchanged a shrug.

\-----

Umi maintained the great smile on her face as she took great strides, staying a few steps ahead of Rin and Nozomi and occasionally taking a glance at her map. Rin and Nozomi found it endearing just watching her excitement, however they decided to set up a sort of act.

Rin and Nozomi slow down their pace, both looking down at the floor. Umi notices, turning her head back with one eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong, you two?" Umi questioned.

"Umi-chan, something's missing..." Nozomi trailed off.

"Something's missing, nya..." Rin repeated.

Umi stopped for a bit, finger on her chin as she thought. "What is it? Oh, I know! We'll be at the next checkpoint very soon!"

"No, it's not that..."

"Not that, nya..."

"Hmm?" Umi hummed, even more confused. 

"Rather, someone's missing..."

"Someone's missing, nya..."

"No one's missing, I planned it for us three," Umi explained.

"Three? It feels more like two plus one..."

"Isn't two plus one equal to three, nya?"

"Rin-chan, that's not the point!" Nozomi growled, harshly turning to Rin, "The two and one are separate! Don't you think the two and one should be together to make three?"

"Hmm... that makes sense, nya!"

"Exactly!" Nozomi quickly turned her frown into a wide smile.

"Alright, cut it out with your comedy act, you two," Umi chided.

Rin hmphed. "Umi-chan is a meanie, nya!" she turned away, pouting.

"It's OK, Rin-chan, Umi-chan is just too much of a dummy~" Nozomi teased.

Umi turned to Nozomi, eyebrows scrunched up. "Hey, what do you mean by that-" Umi started, before being interrupted by the sensation of Rin and Nozomi kissing both of her cheeks.

Umi froze up, cheeks quickly turning red. Rin and Nozomi both smiled at the sight, Rin jumping around.

"Umi-chan, why don't we walk together?"

"As three, nya!"

"Alright, you guys," Umi softly spoke, a small smile washing over her face as Rin and Nozomi grasped her hands, and Umi softened at the warmth of their grips.

\-----

"Our map says we have to cross that river, nya!" Rin pointed out to a nearby river. The river's current rushed past at an incredible speed. Umi walked over and touched the current with her hand, before slowly standing up and shaking her head.

"There's no way we can cross this," Umi deduced. Rin frowned, "Then how are we meant to get past it?"

"It's OK, I'll find out some sort of alternative path-"

"Wait, Umi-chan," Nozomi interrupted.

"The Umi-chan and Rin-chan I know would never give up this early," she continued.

"But don't you see how strong the river is? We can't cross that, nya!" Rin cried. 

"We can cross it, Rin-chan!" Nozomi exclaimed, "We can't let our journey stop here just because of a hard obstacle!"

She pointed out to the river, "We can use those rocks as stepping stones! Come on, grab onto me!" Both Rin and Umi hesitated.

"We can make it if we just trust each other," Nozomi whispered, and at that moment, the three of them thought about nothing but their immense trust in each other. Rin wrapped herself around Nozomi's arm, while Umi grabbed her other hand. They all nodded, before Nozomi took the first step towards the rock.

"Remember, take it slow and don't slip!" Umi yelled.

They slowly took more steps, until they reached the end with only one step left to the other side of the river. This step was especially long.

"No no no, we can't make that!" Rin shook her head, tears coming out of her eyes. All that could be heard was the intense splashing of water around them.

"We can!" Nozomi yelled back, reaching her leg out, before realising her foot stepped in the water and quickly retracting it. She tried multiple times to reach over before realising the gap was too big. Nozomi's face tightened up a bit.

"It looks like we have to jump," Nozomi observed. Rin shook her head faster, tightening her grip on Nozomi's arm.

"I'm too scared, nya!" Rin cried. Umi said nothing, however Nozomi could feel the strong pulse through her wrist.

"Rin-chan, open your eyes and look at me." Rin looked up.

"Do you remember back in high school, when µ's was still being formed? You had insecurities that stopped you from being an idol, yet you eventually became one. Do you remember why? It was because you had the courage in yourself, Rin-chan."

"But, it's different this time! We really can't make it, nya!"

"Sometimes, you don't know if you can do it, Rin-chan. You just have to try," Nozomi explained.

"OK! You two ready?" Nozomi yelled. Rin took a few deep breaths, before she and Umi nodded.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Jump!" The three of them leaped over, eyes sealed tightly shut. They felt as if they were in the air forever, as the adrenaline rushed through their veins and the sound of the water was all that could be heard.

They all felt their feet on solid material, slowly opening their eyes to the sight of the ground.

"We... we made it!"

"We really made it, nya!"

"What did I say?" Nozomi's face relaxed as she smiled widely.

"It's all thanks to you, Nozomi," Umi tightened her grip on Nozomi's hand as she smiled towards her.

"Yay! Thank you, Nozomi-chan!" Rin hugged Nozomi and jumped up and down.

"Now that you know, the three of us together can conquer any obstacle out there!" Nozomi exclaimed, raising her fist up.

\-----

"Wow, the flowers are so pretty, nya!" Rin pointed to the flower bushes which bordered the trail. She ran over, plucking two flowers off, giving them to Umi and Nozomi.

"You two should wear them in your hair!" Rin exclaimed. Umi and Nozomi smiled at each other, before both placing the flowers in Rin's hair.

"I think it would be much prettier in your hair, Rin-chan~" Nozomi said.

Rin blushed as she brought her hands together, fidgeting with her fingers.

"B-But, you two are more pretty than me. Umi-chan is like a beautiful, traditional Japanese woman. And, Nozomi-chan is also beautiful, but she's mature too! Meanwhile, I'm not beautiful, mature or feminine!" Rin cried out.

Umi walked over to Rin, and she placed her head into Umi's shoulder. She let Rin sob into it for a few minutes, before placing her hand on Rin's hair and bringing it down to cup her cheek.

"You may not be like us, Rin. But we love you for who you are," Umi softly whispered.

"That's why we think you should wear the flowers," Nozomi finished.

"Cheer up, please?" Rin nodded, wiping the tears off her face.

"You look beautiful," Umi and Nozomi endearingly said. Rin wore a wide smile on her face.

"I love you two, Umi-chan and Nozomi-chan!" Rin exclaimed.

\-----

"Ahh~ Today was so fun," Nozomi sighed, relieved after reaching the mountain peak and setting up camp.

"I had fun too, nya!" Rin exclaimed, "And it was all because of Umi-chan! Thank you, Umi-chan~!" Rin ran over to Umi to crush her in a hug.

Umi blushed, "W-Well, it’s nothing, really!"

"Aww, Umi-chan is embarrassed!"

Umi looked away, red coating her cheeks while laughter enveloped the three girls.

After they had calmed down, Umi let go of Rin, before taking a few deep breaths. She ran her hands over her pockets, before nodding to herself.

"Rin, Nozomi," Umi called out. They both turned to her.

"lily white simply started as a way for us to make songs. But, I feel like us three have become much more than that. You two have really taught me what it means to be human." 

Umi turned to Rin. "Rin, you are almost the complete opposite of me, in a good way. You're always energetic in any situation and I admire you so much for that. You've helped me get out of my social and mental bubble, and for that I am eternally grateful."

She then turned to Nozomi. "Nozomi, I admire your wisdom and sense of life. Sometimes you tease me a lot, but I know that I can approach you for any problems I have. You've helped me see life in ways I never thought of looking at it with, and you've put up with my stubborn attitude." ("I know it can get annoying. Sorry," she muttered under her breath.)

"Hoshizora Rin, Toujou Nozomi," she continued, pulling two small boxes out of her pockets, before opening them and kneeling down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

Nozomi let the tears fall out of her eyes as she smiled down at Umi. Rin cried loudly, cupping her hands over her mouth and jumping around.

"Really? For real, Umi-chan!?" Rin asked.

"Yes, this is real. Now don't leave me hanging," Umi teased. 

"Of course..." both Rin and Nozomi started, "Yes!"

Umi also let a wide smile cover her face as she too, couldn't stop the wave of tears rushing down her face. She gently slid the rings around both Rin and Nozomi's ring fingers, and after that, Rin and Nozomi pulled Umi into a group hug filled with tears and smiles.

They knew that this moment was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> https://i.imgur.com/BEmF1YL.jpg


End file.
